


Loving Chaos Himself (Discord/Fluttershy Short Stories)

by orphan_account



Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/M, First fanfic on this site, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, More Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, Short Stories, i dont know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7026481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well... This is my first fanfic on here, and what better way than for it to be Discord and Fluttershy? Basically... this entire story is just fluffiness without too much plot. Most stories are in order, but eh.<br/>Hope you enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving Chaos Himself (Discord/Fluttershy Short Stories)

**Author's Note:**

> Welp... Here goes nothing...  
> Comments, if you feel I'm worthy enough :3  
> This one takes place a little bit before Season Four Finale

Fluttershy yawned, and stretched her buttercream yellow wings. Why was she so tired today? The mare took a step back, admiring her work. Perfect. Of course, Fluttershy knew she didn't have to tidy up her cottage when Discord came for tea. Chances were, Discord would cause some... Well, discord. As usual.

Discord randomly poofed into Fluttershy's cottage, grinning stupidly. He really did enjoy his time with Fluttershy, and found himself doing foolish things like write her letters in his spare time. Fluttershy saw the large dracoequus and squeaked, dropping her plate of tea-time cookies. Discord let out a small chuckle and caught the plate before it hit the ground. You'd really think the small mare would have gotten used to his random teleportation by now.

And then it dawned on them both at the same time. Discord had caught the plate, preventing chaos to happen. The large beast froze, and his eyes were locked with Fluttershy's for the longest time. To his embarrassment, Discord felt his heart sped up and his cheeks warm up. **_What is wrong with me?!_**

 __"Well, my dear, you really should be more careful," Discord smirked, changing to subject rapidly. Fluttershy looked a little relieved. Instead of handing her the plate, Discord carried it to the table himself.

"Here we are. Lovely cottage, as usual" the large dracoequus couldn't help but throw that compliment in. Mentally, he facepalmed.  ** _Nice work..._**

Fluttershy was confused. Discord was... behaving...? As they sat drinking tea (in silence, for some reason) Fluttershy couldn't help but think she did something wrong.

**_Fluttershy... you're so beautiful, and sweet, and kind. I would do anything you wanted me to do, and more... You're the reason I'm still here... You're the pony who's taught me all about friendship..._ **

Discord must have been staring while he was thinking. A worried Fluttershy had asked asked him if he was okay, and out her hoof on his large shoulder.

 "S-sorry, I'm not too hungry" Discord mumbled, looking down. Fluttershy, in all honesty, was absolutely shocked. What was up with him today? Being quiet, behaving, not hungry...

Just then Fluttershy let out a huge yawn. Discord raised an eyebrow.

"Fluttershy, are you okay?" He asked, worried.

"F-fine, just t--" she yawned again, "tired..."

"Well, that can't do" Discord grinned. Before the mare could say another word, Discord teleported them to Fluttershy's room.

 

[Part Two coming when it's not 4:00 in the morning :3]


End file.
